


就像滑水梯

by creepstiel, InnocentDays



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Cas, Cas很渴望, M/M, Novak家的两个小男孩, 下流情话, 乱伦, 前液润滑, 双胞胎, 双胞胎乱伦, 只是一点点, 我真不擅长写TAG, 手指快感, 手活儿, 稍微
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepstiel/pseuds/creepstiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentDays/pseuds/InnocentDays
Summary: Jimmy认为，跟他的双胞胎弟弟Castiel一起玩总会给他带来非常多的乐趣。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Like a Slip 'N Slide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984713) by [creepstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepstiel/pseuds/creepstiel). 



> 笔者微博： http://weibo.com/5884575372

Castiel发出了一些美妙的小旋律，音符轻易穿过夜色中那双印满吻痕的嘴唇。他唇上的皮肤微微有些裂缝，但是非常可爱。Jimmy是Castiel年长（仅仅几分钟）的，同时经验更为丰富的双胞胎哥哥。他用手指熟练地握住Castiel欲望的抬头处，另一只手探向后方，温柔地进出。但他知道这样远远不够。

“嗯哼……”Castiel紧紧抓住哥哥的衬衫，眼神中充满绝望和渴求，“我想要更——更多，Jimmy，给我……求求你……”

他扭动着臀部，欲求不满地蹭着Jimmy的手指，想让它们更加深入。

“该死。你太性感了！Cassie。”

Jimmy猛地吻住Castiel的双唇，饥渴又迫切地舔咬。他的舌头进入到深处，用他的方式咽下Castiel发出的完美的低泣。Castiel呻吟着，抬高跨部蹭着哥哥，渴望得到更多、更热的触碰。

“Jim，求你……”这句音色低沉的抱怨，让Jimmy脑袋里轰的一声，血液全集中到下体。强烈的冲动顺着他脊柱一路奔驰，带动起他的全部生命力。

“好、好吧。”他口齿不清地回答，大脑一片空白，仿佛所有的语言能力都丧失了。他努力想要解放弟弟的欲望，用唾液湿润自己的手心。

“来吧，baby。”他轻声说道，亲吻着Castiel气喘吁吁的嘴唇。

虽然Castiel不需要被提醒，但他们都喜欢Jimmy的声音。他有些害羞地笑了笑，慢慢打开双腿，仿佛他们之前没做过这件事一样。实际上，他们已经有过几次经验了。

Jimmy几乎控制不住自己狂跳的心脏，因为他最幸福的时刻来临了。看到Castiel在自己面前，慢慢将身体打开，这个情景实在是太他吗火辣性感。但是这没道理，他们明明拥有同样的身体，为什么他一看到弟弟的裸体就陷入疯狂。Jimmy快速眨动双眼，将Castiel身上的全部细节都牢牢记在脑海中。脆弱的少年身板，奶油色的肌肤吹弹可破。双眼是瑰丽的深蓝，脸颊上带着玫瑰色的浅浅红晕。Jimmy停下动作，甚至连一根手指都没有触碰对方，只是全心全意地欣赏。当他们目光相遇的时候，Jimmy的喉咙收紧了，屏住呼吸。

Castiel发出抱怨，Jimmy连忙扯开弟弟的衬衫脱掉。这是他们两个人身上的最后一件衣物。

Jimmy凑到弟弟耳边呵气，“嘘，嘘，我知道。”Castiel那么需要，那么渴望地祈求。并不是Jimmy不想要，但是弟弟喉咙里迸出的呻吟让他沉醉。噢，上帝啊，他爱Castiel，他如此爱他。如果Castiel再恳求他一句，他会彻底疯掉。

“嘘……”Jimmy竖起食指，抵在弟弟唇前。Castiel无力地点点头，虽然脸上还是带着焦躁的神情。

气氛明显地松懈下来，Jimmy朝床垫倾斜身体。这张铺着厚厚床垫的双人床是他们从小就一起睡的，七八岁的时候便喜欢一起陷进柔软的床垫里互相拥抱着睡觉，直到现在仍是这样。只是父母不知道，他们长大之后会在这里享受到更多乐趣。

当Jimmy的手在他的洞口周围划圈时，Castiel咬住下唇。他觉得自己身体是那么的饥饿，空洞，想要让哥哥的那部分填充进来。Jimmy趴在Castiel的身上，胸膛贴在一起。两个人硬硬的乳头互相摩擦，他们都发出了颤抖的呻吟。Jimmy闷哼着将一根手指推进弟弟的身体。进入得非常容易，因为他已经用Castiel的前液充分润滑过这个紧致的洞了。

Castiel的内壁很湿，很滑。就像是Jimmy曾经喜欢过的某种类型的女孩。

Castiel呻吟的声音很轻，像一片羽毛在挠着Jimmy的耳朵。他紧紧抓住Jimmy的肩膀，仿佛这是在大海里唯一一只能让他漂浮起来的救生圈。这让Jimmy更加兴奋，同时伴随着大量羞耻。他深爱着他的弟弟，这种不被世人接受的扭曲的爱，令他们的交欢充满了罪恶和难以言说的快感。他们是有罪的，Jimmy想。他们会下地狱，可是他们不在乎。

Jimmy能感受到Castiel在想着同样的事，他们有心灵感应，从小就有。这让他更加深切地明白Castiel的感受，也明白弟弟对他是多么的渴望。慢慢地，Jimmy又增加了一根手指。现在是两根手指一起进出。Castiel很紧，像他们第一次时一样。那是一个父母去外地的夜晚，只有他们两个人单独在家。当Castiel将睡前晚安吻的位置从哥哥的额头移到嘴唇时，Jimmy就迷失了。等他有清醒意识的时候，他已经脱光了两个人的衣服，正在亲吻Castiel的脖颈。

父母回来之后，他们必须小心翼翼地保持距离，不能冒着被发现的危险，只有单独在家的时刻才允许自己放肆。

Jimmy一边看着他的男孩，一边继续扩张。当他增到三根手指时，Castiel颤动了一下，指甲在Jimmy肩上用力划出几道红印。

“疼么？”Jimmy担心地问道，希望不是。

“不。”Castiel调匀呼吸，松开哥哥的肩膀，努力让自己更加放松地平躺。他是Jimmy最乖的弟弟。

“如果你感到不舒服，我可以不进去，用手指让你高潮。你觉得这样好么，Cassie？”

“不！我想要你！”Castiel瞪着他的哥哥，但没有瞪多久，就在Jimmy摩擦到他的敏感点时无力抵抗。他感觉浑身软得像面条，只有一个地方硬如石头。他的眼睛睁开又闭上，发出不连贯的呻吟。

“好吧，我知道了。”Jimmy顽劣地眨眨眼，扬起一个笑容。

从Jimmy懂事开始，父母就告诉他要照顾好弟弟。现在看看Jimmy照顾得怎么样？他抽出手指，用Castiel流出的更多前液润滑自己。一只手抓住Castiel屁股，另一只手握住自己的挺起，缓缓推进去。

Castiel瞬间在床垫上拱起腰背，喘息得更加剧烈。Jimmy紧紧抱住他，同时由慢到快地摩擦他们的结合处。他们的呼吸融在一起，四片嘴唇难舍难分。Jimmy开始疯狂地抽插，精确而强势地撞击着弟弟的敏感处。Castiel忘情地吻着Jimmy，用手揉搓着自己硬处。两个人都没有坚持很久，几乎是同时达到高潮。

Jimmy翻了个身，虚弱地躺到一边，把Castiel搂在臂弯里。作为bottom，Castiel总会在事后感到晕眩，哥哥的拥抱给了他支撑和莫大的安全感。Jimmy低头亲吻着Castiel的嘴唇，他们相视而笑，就像小时候分享同一个秘密时那样甜蜜。

 

 

——全文完——


End file.
